This invention relates to the field of anchoring devices and, more particularly, to the field of devices for anchoring various types of coverings, including recreational ground coverings, to the ground.
Beach goers and picnickers are frequently annoyed and troubled by flyaway beach towels, picnic blankets, sheets, and other ground coverings on a windy day at the beach. In addition, beach goers, picnickers, and their food and belongings are often subject to an annoying spray of beach sand, dirt, or other unwanted debris that is thrown into the air by a loose towel or blanket corner caught in a gust of wind. For many years, beach goers and picnickers have attempted to solve these problems by placing various objects, including shoes, coolers, and radios, on top of the corners of their ground coverings. However, such solutions are generally temporary because the objects are often moved, for instance, to go for a walk on the beach or to change the station on the radio.
A number of other anchoring devices have been devised in an effort to deal with these problems. However, some previous anchoring devices are relatively complicated in structure and use, and include moving parts which require bothersome assembly by the user. Due, in part, to their more complicated structure, the durability and reliability of those anchoring devices may be diminished. Other previous anchoring devices required the use of specially designed coverings or necessitated permanent alterations to existing coverings. For instance, one such anchoring device required the use of a corresponding beach towel with specially manufactured holes and grommets in the corners. Because they required special coverings or permanent disfigurement to other coverings, such anchoring devices have not been successful at resolving the problems faced by beach goers and picnickers.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for an apparatus and method that sufficiently anchors coverings to the ground and solves other related and unrelated problems.